Shane and the Giant Christmas Tree
by clairebear97
Summary: Shane decides to surprise the girls and brings home a big tree...a very, very big tree. Please R&R! Merry Christmas everyone! xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Merry Christmas! This idea came from 'Guest', but they left no name in their review :'(**

**Shane and the Christmas Tree**

**Shane's POV**

It was Christmas Eve in Morganville and I was driving home after my last shift before christmas at the butcher shop. After the defeat of the draug, things had started to become... almost normal again. Well, as normal as it could be in a town run by vampires.

On the way home, i passed a market on the side of the road, with a middle-aged guy selling what was left of his christmas trees. I considered buying one to surprise the girls, but from the looks of it, all that was left was bare, damaged twigs. With all the trouble with the draug and the constant drama, we hadn't really had the chance to prepare for the festive season, we hadn't even decorated a tree! I was about to give up and go home, but then, i spotted it. In the middle of the sidewalk, stood a lone tree that was absolutely ginormous. A monster. It was perfect.

I pulled up on the sidewalk and rolled down my window.

"Hey, man!", I called, "How much for the big one?"

* * *

_At the Glass House..._

**_Shane POV_**

Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I thought as I tried to ram the monster tree through the front door. I'd managed to open the door with my foot, but now, with the damn branches stuck in my face, I was pretty much blind.

"Hey guys! A little help here?"

Michael came around the corner and when he spotted the tree, his mouth fell wide open, as he gave me a _what the hell_ look, before running forward to help me out.

Together, we managed to drag the damn tree into the living room, where the girls were sat on the sofa, flicking through channels. When they saw Michael and I trying to push the tree through the door, Eve's eyes widened and Claire burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is that?!" Eve blurted

We placed the tree down in the corner,the tip almost brushing against the ceiling. I stepped back to look at the tree, i mean it couldn't be that bad...

I scratched my head,nervously, "Uh, well yeah, i know it's a bit big, but..."

"A bit big!?" Eve stuttered, "Shane that thing is a monster! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Well, this guy was selling them and no one had bought this tree.."

"Oh, well i wonder why!"

.."and i just thought it would be fun, you know, decorating the tree and all that"

Claire had stopped laughing and she came over to give me a kiss on the cheek, "Well, i think it's a great idea"

I smiled at her and kissed her hair, before looking up at Mike, who was still eyeing the tree warily, "So, you with us, dude?"

Michael chuckled, "Ah! What the hell!"

"Eve?", Claire asked. Eve stood in the door way of the living room, with her arms folded and a unimpressed facial expression. She was glaring at us like we were all mad, well madder than we really are.

"Come on, babe", Michael smiled

"Fine!", she huffed, raising her arms in surrender, "I'll decorate the tree!"

"Woo!", i shouted, pumping my fist, "Let's do this, then!"

* * *

_Some time later..._

An hour later and we were all into the full Christmas spirit. Eve had found an old christmas album and Michael managed to find some decorations that his parents left, and we were currently decorating the tree.

"Done!", i announced, placing the last bauble on a branch and we all stood back and admired our work.

Michael took a gold, glittery star out of the box, "Who wants to put the star on? Claire?"

"Yay!", she squealed, taking it from his hand.

We all smirked at each other, sizing up Claire and the monster tree, there was no way she was ever going to reach the top, but, you know, it'd be good to watch her try.

Claire stopped in front of the tree, spotting her dilemma and soon enough, she was jumping up and down, trying to reach the top, whilst the rest of us howled with laughter.

She spun around, hands on hips, "It's not funny! Help me!"

I walked forward, pulling her up on my shoulders,like a child, so she could reach the top of the tree.

"Hate being short", she mumbled.

As Claire was reaching for the top branch, Eve walked forward and caught her foot on a fairy light, which led to her tumbling into me, knocking me off my feet and Claire, off my shoulders.

I landed on top of Eve and Claire face planted on the floor, grabbing a branch to break her fall, but the only thing that it accomplished was bringing the whole damn thing down. Right on top of Claire. Shit.

"Claire!", we all screamed, as we desperately pushed branches aside to find her.

"Help", i heard her muffled voice and pulled back a branch to show her face, and she was crying...with laughter.

I helped her out of the tree and brushed her off, whilst she just laughed and laughed.

I kissed her cheek, "You okay?"

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes and pretty soon, we were all screaming with laughter at what had just happened.

But, that laughter soon stopped when i saw the state of the tree, we worked so hard on. All the decorations had been smashed and scattered across the floor and the fairy lights and come undone and were trailing along the floor.

"Aww, man!" I shouted, "That took ages!"

Michael disappeared and returned with another big, cardboard box, "It's a good job, we have spares then"

Eve pulled Claire and I up from the floor, "Well, come on, we've got a lot of work to do!"

Claire stretched up to place a light kiss on my lips, "Merry Christmas, Shane"

"Merry Christmas, Claire"

__**A/N: WOW...that was so terrible, I'm sorry but I just have like no time and that is the best i could do, hope you enjoyed it. Please Review, they make my day :) Merry Christmas everybody and a happy new year! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clarify I own NOTHING! All belongs to Rachel Caine she is the best writer in the world!


End file.
